


Don't Cry, Mate.

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Drabble, Drawing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k





	Don't Cry, Mate.

In the treatment room at CI5 HQ.

'It was my fault.' Doyle said.

'Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault'.

'But... I couldn't save you.'

'If you can't save me, no one can.'

Bodie found mist pooling in Doyle's eyes.

'Hey.' Bodie reached out his right hand to Doyle's face to try to wipe it.

'Don't cry, mate.'

'I'm not crying.'

'You not? But I can see...'

'I said I'm not crying!'

Bodie sighed affectionately.

 

'Whatever you say.'

 

 


End file.
